


Omega queen

by Emogirl1115



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Eren Yeager, F/F, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, King Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), M/M, Mpreg, OC, Omega Eren Yeager, Short Eren Yeager, Tall Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), ereri child/children
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 4,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24039112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emogirl1115/pseuds/Emogirl1115
Summary: Eren jager is an omega, a male omega no less. Male omegas are super rare only about 0.5% of the male population are male omegas. Levi Ackerman is an alpha and a prince who is meant to become king in a few months. What happens when levi sees his fated mate? Has Levi seen eren before?
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Erwin Smith, Carla Yeager & Eren Yeager, Furlan Church & Levi & Isabel Magnolia, Furlan Church/Isabel Magnolia, Levi/Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhart, Sasha Blouse/Connie Springer
Comments: 12
Kudos: 148





	1. Info

**Author's Note:**

> I dont own attack on titan (sadly) 
> 
> This story is on wattpad, here and fanfiction.net. So you can choose what plat form you want to read it on. 
> 
> The names to the accounts will be at the end

**Levi Ackerman is a alpha and a prince. Levi is meant to become king. but he needs a queen, so when his father tells him he is holding a ball for Levi to pick a mate. Every omega around the kingdom including erens home town. Eren is a**  
**male omega, he lives in a town called Shiganshina with is mother,carla, his sister and best friend. Whwn royal guards come to Shianshina and order all omegas come to the palace for a ball. What happends when Levi finds his fated mate there? How would the kingdom react when they find out eren is pregnant? How would they react when Levi asks Eren to marry him and become his Queen?**

This is a mpreg story between eren jager and levi ackerman

Status   
Eren Yeager: male omega   
Levi Ackerman: alpha male   
Armin: beta male  
Mikasa: beta female   
Erwin: alpha male  
Sasha: omega   
Connie: beta male   
Isabel: omega   
Furled: alpha male

Royal family   
Levi: soon to be king  
Levis father: current king  
Levis mother: forma queen (died)  
Eren: will become queen (after mating & marring king Levi)  
&more


	2. The meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The meeting of eren and levi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont own attack on titan

In a far away town called shiganshina lived a boy named eren. He lived with his mother, sister and best friend. Today his life will change, for better or worse, well you're about to find out.   
Carla; his mother  
Mikasa: his sister  
Armin: hs best friend 

…

“EREN HURRY UP NOW” Carla shouted. “Why are you making me hurry? It's not like it's important” Eren said, walking down the stairs. “Eren it's the day of the ball.”   
Armin said quietly but just enough so they can hear.

“Armin is right eren. It's important” Carla said. “Why do i even have to go?” Eren groaned. “Because the king has requested every omega in the area has to go” Carla said nearly shouting. “Why can't I pretend I'm an alpha or a bata? Or better why can't Armin and Mikasa come with?” Eren said, turning away from his mother.

“Eren your sent is too strong, and they can't go because they are both Betas” carla said grabbing erens shoulders turning him back around. “Eren why don't you want to go?” Mikasa said gently “Okay you want to know. It's because I don't want a mate” Eren nearly shouted clearly annoyed. 

“Why don't you want a mate eren?” Armin questioned. “Because all alphas think of omegas as a breeding tool. They will use you to give them children and then either leave you or they will cheat on you” eren shouted. Armin, Mikasa and Carla looked at Eren shocked. 

Eren saw the shock on their faces and then walked out of the house. Once he was out of the house and to his favorite place in Shiganshina, an empty place on the outskirts of the forest. Once he was there he sat down and stared off into the forest. 

“What's a cute guy like you doing here?” a strange voice said. Eren looked behind him to see a raven haired man who looked to be in his late teens early twenties. “Who are you” Eren questioned. “Oh yea I'm Levi” he said.

“I dont think ive seen you around here,” Eren told him. “Yea I'm not from here” Levi answered. “Where are you from?” Eren asked, tilting his head. “I'm from the kingdom of Maria,” Levi said.

“How old are you anyway?” Eren asked. “I'll tell you if you tell me what your name is” levi smiled. Eren blushed in embarrassment “my name is Eren” Eren said smiling back. “Well Eren, I said ill tell you my age” Levi said looking at eren nodding. “I'm 19 years old, now tell me your age” Levi said. 

“Well Levi, I’m 17” Eren said. “Well Eren, sorry to cut this short I’ve got somewhere to go” Levi said standing up. “Yeah me too see you later Levi”


	3. The ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren sees Levi at the ball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont own attack on titan

As Eren was walking back home he ran into Mikasa. “There you are, we’ve been looking all over for you, I was just about to go to that clearing you like so much.” she paused then continued. “Mum wants you home. She wants you to go to that ball no matter what.” She stopped. Eren only heard her say ‘she wants you to go to that ball,no matter what’ he didn’t hear the beginning.

“Yeah I will go to that ball.” he stopped and began to speak again. “Just to make clear i'm not going to get a mate, I'm just going to make mum happy.” Mikasa nodded then waved a hand indicating eren to follow.

As they made it up to the house they saw Carla sitting outside waiting for eren and mikasa. “Oh good, mikasa you've found him” her eyes diverted from her adopted daughter to her son. “Now we have to hurry, the guards will be here in about an hour” she said, standing up walking towards her son. Once she reached him she walked behind him pushing him towards the house.

1 hour later 

“Eren come down, they will be here in a few minutes to collect all the omegas.” Carla said, after she said that she heard footsteps coming from behind her. She turned around to see her son. Carla smiled and said to Eren “you look so cute in that sweetheart. Now come on, we have to get outside” 

A few minutes after they got outside about 12 horses ran into the town 2 of them attached to a carriage. “Every omega has to get in the carriage, don’t bother hiding any omega because we will be checking every house to find if there's any hidden” a blond man, who had bushy eyebrows. He looked to be in his 30’s.

As all the omegas walked forward to the carriage, eren seemed to get surprised looks from some of the guards. ‘Why not am I surprised about this, it's not everyday you see a male omega’ eren thought.

Eren reached the carriage and sat in not surprised that every girl in the carriage was smiling and gushing about the fact that they might end up matted to the prince and might one day become queen. Eren justed tch’ed and looked to see who was sitting next to him.

Out of some of the kids he hated, the girl sat next to him he had to hate the most, her name was iris. The reason he hated her so much is because she was just stuck up always saying things like ‘i'm going to get married to the prince’ and other things. Iris turned towards eren and said “I cant believe im going to meet the prince and possibly become the new queen” she said.

Eren just sighed and turned away. He was so caught up in thought he didn't even hear the coach man say that they were nearly there. He was jerked out of his thoughts as the carriage came to a stop. He looked out the window to see a beautiful place. He then got out once the coach driver opened the door.  
Eren followed the rest of the omegas inside to the ballroom. When he got into the ballroom he just went to the wall and leaned up against it. Once he heard a booming voice the room grew silent and turned their head to the front of the room. “Hello alphas and omegas im king luke of Maria, and this is my son prince rivaille.”

Now the thing about rivaille is that some people believe he should be prince and some don't. There was a rumor going around saying that his mum and dad weren't married when he was born so he lived with his mother until she was killed, and his father's guard found him sitting in the same room as his mother's 1 week old corpse.  
So when he was found he was taken to the palace to live with his father and become the new king once he died.

Once again he was pulled out his thoughts as someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned to see those blue-gray eyes he had seen just hours before. He automatically knew who he was. Levi. “You know Levi when you said you had somewhere to be I didn't expect here.” eren spoke in a calm voice. “Neither, but when I met you in that clearing just by your smell I could tell you were a male omega.” Levi spoke matching erens calm voice.

“You know i'm not that into things like this and since you are literally standing at a wall where barely anyone is, I take it you don't either.” Levi said and Eren just nodded.

1 hour later 

“Well Levi I'm going with the rest of the omegas from my town so bye, i'll hopefully see you soon,” Eren said, hiding his disappointment. Secretly he wanted to stay there talking with levi. Levi just nodded to eren before he walked out with the rest of the omegas. 

Once eren was in the carriage he just sat down and looked out the window. All the girls are either tired and look like they're about to fall asleep or already have.

Once the carriage stopped eren was the first out running back home. He got out of his clothes he wore to the ball and into an oversized t-shirt. The one thing on his mind was ‘levi you are totally the prince’ until it got washed away by him slipping into a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I have a different story on wattpad its called ' pregnant prince ' its about Magnus and Alec from shadowhunters.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, guys, I was reading through the chapters and found some spelling mistakes, so I would just like to say don’t mind them & I don’t own attack on Titan!  
Oh I would also like to say that there will be words like slut and whore and more slurs.

This chapter is short

ENJOY 

——————————————

As eren awoke from his slumber, he felt a soft breeze come from his window. He gradually opened his eyes then instantly shut them as the light hurt his eyes. 

Once again Eren opened his eyes but this time he didn't close them, he left his eyes open to adjust to the light that was coming from across the room.

He slowly sat up, throwing his arms up in the air stretching them. He will slowly start walking towards the door, just as he went to reach for the handle he remembered that it was too early for his mum and sister to be up. 

He turned on his heels and walked over to the closet, taking off his oversized shirt and replaced it with a shirt and black pants. 

He quickly but quietly walked back over to the door. Opening it making no sound, he slowly crept down the stairs attempting to not make a sound.

——————————————

As Eren got downstairs he checked the kitchen to see if Carla was up. It was early so he guessed that she was still asleep. 

He quickly wrote a note telling Carla that he was going out for a bit. He walked out of the house and to the clearing where he met Levi.

He got there and checked if the grass was dry, once he was sure it was he layed back then realised the flowers around him then sat up.

pua nani. It's a flower that only grows on the edge of Trost and shiganshina. You can only see the flower between sunset and sunrise. It only grows in spring and summer. 

“Hey slut” eren looked up to see the one and only person who calls him that. Jean. “What do you want horseface?” asked Eren. “Well whore I just wanted to come see you” Jean said in return. Eren stood up and kicked him in the face, making him fall to the ground. Then grabbing his hair pulling him back up. 

“You didn’t let me finish. I was going to say I came here because there’s an alpha that wants to see you” as Jean finishes his sentence, eren's eyes widen and turns around to find Levi stood there smirking. 

Eren lets go of the alpha and kicks him one more time, then tells him to go. 

“What do you want Levi” eren spoke in an annoyed voice. “Well brat…” Levi was cut off by Eren speaking over him. 

“I have a name you know.” Levi looked at him, smiled then spoke. “I know but I'm calling you a brat until you learn all alphas aren't the same.”

“Any way. I was coming here to tell you something and walk through town” Levi reached out his hand. Eren took his hand and dragged Levi out of the clearing. “What do you want Levi” 

“Well Eren I would like to”

————————-

Cliffhanger. 

I’m sorry this took so long I just had writers block so I couldn’t think of anything. 

Well see you next week.

Have you seen how cute Rin okumura is


	5. Gay and rights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone deserves rights members of the lgbt+ community and just innocent people.
> 
> Btw I’m bi-sexual in case you didn’t know

Hey guys I'm here to say happy pride month. I know its a couple of days into June but forgot to post this. Just to let you know the next chapter is going to be late but it is in progress. Happy pride.   
Also i would like to say black lives matter and all lives matter. Its wrong for innocent people to die. 

Again I would like to say, black lived matter and happy pride.

Its 1am and I'm tired so bye. 🏳️🌈🏳️🌈


	6. A/n

Sorry guys it's taking a while to post the next chapter, I've just not had the inspiration for the rest of the chapter. I've written about half of the next chapter. I'll try and get it up as soon as possible but I can't promise it will be in the next week.


	7. Ask some questions

Hey guys while I’m writing the new chapter which is almost done, probably just another page or 2. I would like you to ask me and the characters some questions, and I will answer them. So please send some questions.


	8. The clearing pt2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. If you have the time please listen to a song called not okay by jake Austin walker, it’s an amazing song. Also in this fanfic Levi is taller because tall Levi is hot.

“Well Eren I would like to take you somewhere” Levi suggested. Eren looked confused, then started to speak. “Where are we going” “well eren we are going to a place very special to me.” 

——————————————

As Levi and eren walked out of the clearing Carla ran up to eren and engulfed him into a hug. “ eren where have you been.” “I went out. I left a note” eren stated. 

“What note?” Carla asked, pulling back from the hug. “The note on the table.” The beta looked confused. “There wasn’t a note on the table” 

Eren put his hand in his pocket and felt a piece of paper and pulled it out. The paper read ” I will be going out, be back later” 

Eren looked down in embarrassment ”never mind” he said quietly. Levi looked between Carla and her son, then smirked.

The omega looked at the alpha and said “what are you smirking at” “nothing it’s just funny” Levi said in response. “Didn’t think you have emotions” eren disputed. 

”Oh I have feelings but I don't show them,” Levi mumbled. “Why don't you show them?” Eren said as he looked away from Levi’s face, blushing a bit. “That has nothing to do with you,” Levi argued back. 

Eren looked back at Levi then turned away and started walking back to his house. Levi looked at Eren walking away and followed him. “You never answered my question eren” “I did answer” Eren quietly answered. “You did but you didn’t give me a full answer” 

“What’s a full answer to you Levi.” “A full answer is an answer with a yes or no, well it is to my question” Levi explained. “Well Oh so powerful alpha, I would give you a yes or no answer if I knew where we were going” the omega answered. 

Levi rolled his eyes at the name then said “I already told you, we are going to a place very special to me” eren stopped then turned around. “Oh I know you have already told me that but you haven’t actually said where it is” Levi stopped in his tracks the argued back “have you not considered that I’m trying surprise you, or are you just trying to force it out of me” 

Eren glared at Levi then walked away, not answering the question. Once he was at his house he stopped outside the door and turned around once again to look at Levi then said “if you want an answer come back tomorrow and I’ll have one for you” then walked back in. Levi accepted that as an answer, for now, he smiled a Small smile then began walking towards his horse. Once he got there he climbed on and started his journey home.

———————————

Levi and Luca, his horse, started to slow down once the town came into view. The alpha looked around him and murmured ”big ass trees.” 

When he got to the castle, he got off Luca and put him in the stable before walking up to the front gates. He looked around and recalled being in the garden with his mother while his father did work. 

*flashback* 

”come and help levi” Kuchel, his mum, announced. Levi got up from where he sat and wandered over to assist. ”yes mother.” levi asked. ”come and help me pick these flowers.” 

”don't we have someone to do that?” levi questioned. Kuchel looked up at her son and smiled. ”yes levi we do, but I wanted to show you how you do it.” Kuchel admitted. 

Levi looked at her then turned to walk up behind her. He peered over her shoulder to see what she was doing, “okay, I'll help,” Levi muttered. The beta looked at her son then smiled. “Come here and i'll show you how to do it properly.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know when the next chapter will be, but bye for now.


	9. A/N

Hey guys if I were to write a marvel/ attack in titan cross-over would you read it. Leave a comment if you would read it and what it should be about.  
•ships •characters •group (avengers or guardians) •setting (marvel world or aot world) Also the next chapter won't be out for a while.


	10. RIP

I would like to show some respect for Chadwick Boseman who has died due to cancer. RIP Chadwick😭😭


	11. A/N

Hello people sorry I haven't updated this story in a while it's just trying to plan 2 new story's and in the process of writing a new one it's hard. I will try and write a new chapter but it will probably be out in about 1 week or so. 

If u would like to read my new story it's called biggest competition it's a Sebastian Stan x OC. It's about Alexa Johnson (played by Melissa benoist) who is an actor for dc having a relationship with marvel's Sebastian Stan. It's a social media story but there will be some real life chapters.

Any way sorry for not posting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Biggest competition is only on wattpad so if you wanna read it you have to go there.


	12. A/N

Hi, know I haven’t updated this story in a while so I would just like to say that it will be continued after Christmas. 

I have been dealing with a lot with school, mental health and my grandfather dying and more. So I would just like to say thank you for being patient with me. 

I hope you have a good Christmas. Bye for now


	13. 2 Days

*Levi’s pov*

‘Why? Why won’t he give me a straight answer? What did I do wrong? Why? Why? WHY?’ The thoughts surrounded my head like a swarm of bees. I tried to get rid of these thoughts by thinking about other things, but the stayed put, like they didn’t want to go anywhere. 

The one thought that kept in focus out of them all was ‘is there something or someone stopping eren going from picking me?’ I shook my head and temporarily removing them. I look up from my hands as I hear a knock at my bedroom door. “come in” I shout. The door open to be my father. 

“Levi. I went to tell you something before, but I couldn’t find you. Where were you?” Luke asked in a harsh tone. “I needed some space to try and figure somethings out. What do you want anyway?” I replied in the same tone. He looked at me sharply and said the words that made my blood run cold. “you have 48 hours to decide who you want to marry from the ball, before I chose for you. I already have a few choices if you haven’t picked in 2 days.” 

I looked at him in complete horror. 2 days. 2 FUCKING DAYS. I mean I already know who I’m picking but I don’t think they want me the way I wat them. The way he acted not 24 hours ago shows that. “why do I have 2 days to pick the ball was about 1 week ago?” I demand. As he was about to turn around and leave, he looked at me and declared “yes, and that was enough time to figure out who you want to marry.” After that he turned away from me and walked out of my room, leaving me to my thoughts. ‘How could he do that?’ ‘He’s trying to sell away his sons’ life, to someone who I don’t even know that well’ 

I looked out of my window and saw that it was getting dark. So, I got up and walked down to the kitchen to ask the cooks for some food since I hadn’t eaten for about 12 hours. When my mom was here, she would make sure that I had eaten every 3-5 hours but since she had died, I haven’t been eating as much, she had died about 1 year ago. My father doesn’t really care about me he let the power of being in charge get to his head. The town that surrounds the castle is really depressing, you have guards at least 10 feet from each other making sure that everyone stays inline and if they step out of line the will be executed publicly for everyone of the town to see.

Since my mother has died there has been at least 14 executions, people losing parents, children and grandparents. But it shows them not to step out of line. When she was alive the town lived happily and was to do as they please. Every month we have a decrease in population because people are dying from starvation. The houses have at least 10 people in each some have more. 

Some of the guards have tried to help the village people and have got stripped of their position and exiled (*cough* tommyinnit *cough*) some have tried to come back but they have been killed so the exiled guards know not to come back or they are going to die. 

Before she died on the wedding anniversary of my parents there used to be a big celebration. They would spend weeks, months planning it. Every year a different theme from the last. The last one that I can remember was the wild west. (I have no clue why it was that but it was) Every year they would do a vote of who in the town can pick the theme and design it.   
After I had eaten I had went to my room and my mind wandered back to the omega with a shade of green eyes that would most likely take forever for someone to replicate on a painting. My mind just keeps going back to him and I don’t know why. It could be the fact that I just want his answer and not all this ‘where are we going?’ ‘why wont you tell me?’ All I want is a yes or no, you would have thought that I would have been given an answer by now but not with eren. 

My mind wanders away from eren and to the fact that my old mad (a/n If anyone knows where or who that old man reference from comment it) had given me 2 days to pick who I want to marry and if I don’t pick, he will pick for me. I hate the fact that he thinks because I’m his son I have to do what he says. I should be able to pick my partner and what I do with my life. I can’t have him dictating my life for as long as he lives. 

He thinks like it can take a week to fall in love with someone. I bet it took him longer than a week to fall in love with mom. I just wish she never died then maybe we would never be in this mess. I was talking to Connie, the castle cook, and he said that him and his assistant have been forced to make a bunch of food in about an hour for dinners in the past year where normally they would have since lunch to prepare and make the food. So even the staff are forced to work more than they normally have. 

I look out the window to see that the moon was out and that it was about 9pm and I realized how tired I was so I decided to go change so I could go to sleep. Once I got changed I got under the covers and pulled them up to my abdomen, blew out the candle that was on my bed side table, then fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Ao3: Emogirl1115 
> 
> Wattpad: Lilyharris9187
> 
> Fanfiction.net: Lilyharris76


End file.
